La Apuesta
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Yoh opina que Anna se propasa con los entrenamientos y la desafía a una apuesta... Y esta desencadena un viaje por los recuerdos de la Itako


La Apuesta  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Yoh, hoy deberás correr 100 kilómetros con las pesas de 10 kilos.  
  
- Annita ;_; Sin las pesas, por favor!!  
  
- ¬¬ Esta bien pero mañana te pondrás las de 20 kg.  
  
- Anna, ¡tu entrenamiento comienza a ser inhumano!  
  
- Lo que pasa es que eres un vago y un debilucho. Cualquier shaman poderoso sería capaz.  
  
- ¿Y tu?  
  
- ¿Yo qué?  
  
- ¿Serías capaz?  
  
- Por supuesto que sí.  
  
- No lo creo... jijiji  
  
- ¬o¬ ¿Quieres apostar?  
  
- ^^ Sip. Me apuesto el entrenamiento de todo el mes. Si corremos 100 km. y no lo soportas, no entrenaré durante todo el mes que viene.  
  
- Y si corremos 100 km. y lo soporto, harás el doble de entrenamiento y te quitaré los cascos. ¿Echo?  
  
- Hecho ^^ jijiji "me voy a librar del entrenamiento de un mes..." Nos vamos ya?  
  
- Pretendes que vaya a correr 100 km. con un vestido negro? Aparte de incómodo, da mucho calor. Primero voy a cambiarme.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
- Por cierto...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Préstame un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta.  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- ¬o¬ Yo no tengo de eso...  
  
- Ah ^^ Bueno, vamos a mi habitación.  
  
Ya en la habitación de Yoh, el joven shaman sacó del cajón de su armario un pantalón igual que el que lleva él en su entrenamiento (azul marino con una raya naranja) y una camiseta blanca de manga corta (igual que la que lleva él). Anna cogió las prendas y fue a su cuarto. Al volver, llevaba la indumentaria de Yoh y, aunque le quedaba un poco grande, el chico pudo observar que la sacerdotisa lucía muy bien aquella ropa. También llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se quedó un poco embobado al principio, pero Anna lo hizo despertar.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
- Vamonos.  
  
Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo de la pensión. Yoh iba indicando a Anna la ruta que él seguía todos los días mientras entrenaba. Al pasar por el parque, se encontraron a Manta, que iba con la bicicleta y esperaba a Yoh. Anna lanzó una mirada fría al enano, mientras que Yoh se limitó a esbozar una más de sus sonrisas tontas.  
  
- ¿Y eso que vais los dos?- preguntó curioso Manta.  
  
- Hemos hecho... una apuesta...- explicó con dificultad el shaman, debido al cansancio y sin dejar de correr.  
  
- Apuesta que no pienso perder. Aun faltan 50 km. y no pienso rendirme.- puntualizó la sacerdotisa sin rasgo alguno de cansancio.  
  
- Anna, se te ve muy relajada, ¿has estado corriendo de verdad?- indagó el cabezón. La respuesta de Anna fue cogerlo de la cabeza y mandarlo bien lejos, todo esto sin dejar de correr.  
  
- Anna... a veces... eres un poco... dura con Manta...- dijo Yoh, algo cansado.  
  
- Eso le pasa por entrometido.- la prometida de Yoh continuaba con su semblante frío y serio, sin dar señales de cansancio.  
  
Pasaron algunas horas que ninguno de los dos contó. Y llegaron a la esquina de la pensión. Allí, Yoh se apoyó para descansar un poco.  
  
- No pareces... muy cansada... Annita...- se percató Yoh entre sudor y jadeos.  
  
- No lo estoy.- respondió ella con la respiración levemente agitada y gotas de sudor en la frente.- Creo que esta vez has perdido, Yoh.  
  
Yoh jadeaba muy continuadamente. Le dolían los pulmones al respirar del cansancio.  
  
- No... No puedo dar un paso más...- se quejó el shaman.  
  
- Eres un debilucho. Cualquiera podría hacerlo.- dijo Anna con un cierto aire de superioridad. La sacerdotisa se apoyó al lado de Yoh en el muro.  
  
- Anna, dime... una cosa... ¿cómo demonios has podido hacerlo?- curioseó Yoh.  
  
- A ver si te piensas que el entrenamiento de una sacerdotisa solo se basa en aprenderse oraciones y estar bajo una cascada de agua helada... La señora Kino me imponía entrenamientos físicos peores que los tuyos. Según decía, una sacerdotisa debe ser fuerte de mente, cuerpo y corazón. Así que también entrené el cuerpo y con peores indumentarias que las tuyas. Por eso me tomo con tanta tranquilidad tus entrenamientos.  
  
Yoh estaba sorprendido, nunca había conocido esa parte del entrenamiento de Anna. Esta se incorporó e hizo el ademán de entrar en casa, pero antes de eso preguntó:  
  
- ¿Sorprendido, Yoh?  
  
- Un poco...  
  
Anna soltó una carcajada irónica y entró en casa. Yoh la siguió. Tamao y Manta les tenían lista una deliciosa cena. Poco después de terminar de cenar, Manta se fue a su casa y Tamao se retiró a su cuarto a dormir. Anna se fue también a su cuarto, pero se quedó sentada en el alféizar de la ventana viendo las estrellas. Al poco rato, Yoh apareció en la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Anna sin desviar los ojos de las estrellas.  
  
- No podía dormir...- se excusó Yoh.  
  
- No era necesario que vinieses aquí.  
  
- ¿Acaso no puedo?  
  
- Haz lo que quieras.  
  
- Es que... Tenía que preguntarte algo.  
  
- Pues pregunta.  
  
- Es que... Me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada de ti. Sí, bueno, se que te llamas Anna Kyouyama, que llegaste a la mansión Asakura cuando eras muy pequeña, que te sometiste al entrenamiento de mi abuela para convertirte en sacerdotisa y que por deseo expreso de la familia eres mi prometida... pero todo eso es muy poco.  
  
Anna despegó su vista del oscuro cielo nocturno y posó sus fríos ojos sobre su prometido, el cual tenía una expresión preocupada.  
  
- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?  
  
- Cuando has dicho que el entrenamiento de mi abuela también era un entrenamiento físico me he dado cuenta de que desconocía el entrenamiento al que te sometías y, a raíz de eso, también me he percatado de que sé muy poco sobre tu vida.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?  
  
- ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de mis abuelos siendo tan pequeña?  
  
- No... no me acuerdo.- Anna desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, señal de que estaba mintiendo.  
  
- Puedes confiar en mi... No me veas como tu prometido, sino como tu amigo.  
  
Yoh soltó una de sus risitas tontas. Anna volvió a alzar la vista y se fijó en la sonrisa de Yoh: su típica sonrisa mezclada con cierto nerviosismo. ¿A qué se debía?  
  
- ¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie?  
  
- Que mañana me mate cualquier shaman si lo cuento.  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¡No digas eso ni en broma!  
  
- Jijiji venga, dime.  
  
- Verás, sucedió cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años...  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
- Annita, ven.- llamó una mujer con apariencia alegre. Una niña de apenas cuatro años de corto cabello rubio y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
- ¿Sí, mamá?- respondió la pequeña. Se sacudió con las manos la falda del vestido rojo que traía puesto y corrió hacia su madre, una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y ojos negros.  
  
- Annita, hoy vamos a ir a visitar a unos señores para que te examinen.  
  
- ¿Para qué, mamá?  
  
- Pues... por... por el asunto ese de tus amigos fantasmas, hija.  
  
- Mamá, es verdad, ¡yo no digo mentiras! ¡Yuri y Akuma existen!  
  
- Si, hija. Pero vamos de todas formas, ¿vale? Papá vendrá enseguida a llevarnos.  
  
- ¿Dónde están esos señores?  
  
- En Izumo, hija. Tengo entendido que hay un niño viviendo con ellos. Ahora no recuerdo su nombre...  
  
- Bueno...  
  
A las pocas horas, la pequeña Anna se encontraba en el coche de sus padres, aferrada a un osito de peluche naranja, de camino a Izumo. El sol comenzaba a tornarse rojizo cuando la pequeña rubia cayó dormida. Al despertar, se encontraba arropada en un futón, en una habitación extraña. Todo estaba oscuro, salvando zonas por las que los rayos de la luna filtraban. Una pequeña silueta permanecía inmóvil en la puerta del cuarto. Temblorosa, Anna se incorporó.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la pequeña, con el corazón en un puño.  
  
- No tengas miedo. Soy Yoh Asakura.- la silueta se acercó a un rayo de luna, el cual lo iluminó y dejó visible a un niño de unos cuatro años de cabellos castaños, ojos oscuros y una amplia sonrisa. Anna aún no se fiaba.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- Estás en casa de mis abuelos. Tus papás te trajeron esta tarde. Venías dormida ^^  
  
- ¿Y mis padres?  
  
- No lo sé. Creo que están con mi abuela.  
  
Anna salió precipitadamente de la habitación en busca de sus padres, pero se encontró con un largo y oscuro pasillo que se extendía frente y tras ella. Sintió un escalofrío.  
  
- Será mejor que te arregles un poco. Mi abuela te ha dejado algo de ropa ahí encima.- señaló Yoh- Cuando te hayas cambiado, te llevaré allí.  
  
Anna solo asintió y fue a buscar la ropa. Yoh cerró la puerta y esperó fuera. Anna salió a los pocos minutos vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda roja y con el cabello recogido en una coleta. Yoh sonrió al verla y la acompañó con sus abuelos y sus padres. Al llegar allí, ambos niños se encontraron con un silencio aplastante. Un señor mayor se incorporó y se dirigió hacia Yoh, quien lo acompañó fuera de la habitación. El niño se despidió disimuladamente de Anna con la mano y una sonrisa.  
  
- Anna, siéntate aquí.- ordenó una señora mayor que se encontraba sentada frente a sus padres. La niña obedeció. De repente, el aplastante silencio inicial regresó, hasta que finalmente fue roto por los titubeos de la madre de Anna.  
  
- Verás, Annita... Es que... Tu padre y yo... La señora Kino...  
  
- Hemos hablado de tu... "peculiaridad", Annita. Y hemos decidido que te quedes aquí con los señores Asakura para iniciar un entrenamiento como sacerdotisa.- dijo el padre de Anna sin apenas ningún rodeo y con una seriedad hiriente.  
  
- Me... ¿me vais a abandonar?- preguntó Anna con un hilo de voz la niña rubia.  
  
- No... No pequeña mía... Lo que vamos a hacer es... Dejarte aquí para... Es que...- la señora Kyouyama seguía con sus titubeos bajo la mirada triste de la niña.  
  
- Verás, Anna.- intervino la señora Kino con un semblante que variaba entre serio y gélido- Lo que tus padres y nosotros hemos decidido es dejarte aquí bajo un entrenamiento para desarrollar el don que te permite ver espíritus. Si sigues en condiciones tu entrenamiento, podrás llamar espíritus, aprender a valorar presencias, distinguir esencias y muchas cosas más que solo podrás aprender aquí.  
  
La manera de hablar de la señora Kino, con tanta seguridad y firmeza, otorgaban a la pequeña una gran confianza. Todos se incorporaron y se dirigieron hacia el jardín. Allí pudieron ver a Yoh sentado en el césped, en posición meditadora frente a una hoguera. Su abuelo se encontraba a escasos metros de él, observándolo. De repente, el anciano propinó un fuerte capón al niño y comenzó a sermonearlo, mientras Yoh ponía cara de aburrimiento y se quejaba.  
  
- Aquí tenemos un buen método de entrenamiento. Aquel niño es nuestro nieto, Yoh Asakura, que también entrena para ser un shaman, y próximamente, el rey de los shamanes.- explicaba Kino- Queremos que estén seguros de lo que van a hacer. Habrá momentos del entrenamiento de Anna que serán insoportables, pero si los supera, puedo asegurarles que será una gran sacerdotisa. Además, como hemos acordado, Anna y Yoh estarán prometidos hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad y se casen, puesto que el numero de shamanes debe aumentar. Todo debe quedar entre shamanes.  
  
El señor Kyouyama solo asintió. Cogió de la mano a su mujer y ambos le dieron un beso de despedida en la mejilla a la pequeña Anna. Después, desaparecieron pasillo en adelante.  
  
*~ Fin del Flashback ~*  
  
- Por eso llegué a la casa de tus abuelos.  
  
Yoh ya no tenía su sonrisa ni su gesto despreocupado y alegre, sino todo lo contrario. Se mantenía serio y apretaba los puños, de manera que Anna pudo notar con claridad que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Yoh?  
  
- Nada.  
  
- Mientes.  
  
- Es solo que... no se... Me siento responsable de que tu tuvieses que abandonar a tus padres.  
  
- No tienes por qué. Tu no fuiste quien me dejó a mi suerte con una familia extraña solo porque veía fantasmas.  
  
- Me da igual, es como si hubiese sido culpa mía. Lo siento mucho, Annita.  
  
- Pero Yoh...- Anna estaba sorprendida.  
  
- Pero nada. ¡Es que no entiendo como esos idiotas de padres tuyos te abandonaron de esa manera! ¿Pero en qué demonios estaban pensando? ¡¡Solo era una niña de cuatro años!!  
  
- Cálmate Yoh...  
  
- ¡¡No me da la gana!! ¡Maldita sea! Lo siento, Anna. ¡Lo siento mucho! Tenía que haber sido un poco más atento contigo en lugar de quejarme tanto... ¡Dios! ¡Es que soy un completo imbécil! No hacía más que quejarme sin saber lo que ocurría... Ni siquiera sabía que clase de entrenamiento habías hecho...  
  
- Yoh, basta ya.- Anna intentaba mantener un gesto calmado, pero le resultaba realmente difícil y las palabras salían de su boca sin pasar primero por el cerebro- No me importa que no supieses cómo llegué a casa se tus abuelos ni me importa que no supieses que tipo de entrenamientos hacía o dejé de hacer. Eres muy despistado y por eso no te das cuenta de lo que realmente me importa.  
  
- ¿Y qué es lo que te importa realmente?- Anna se vio entre la espada y la pared. ¿Y ahora que le iba a decir a Yoh? No se le ocurría nada para eludir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que se giró, dando la espalda a su prometido y solo dijo:  
  
- Que tu entrenes mucho y consigas ser el rey de los shamanes para darme una vida tranquila y llena de lujos.  
  
Yoh se asomó por uno de los costados de Anna, quedando su rostro del de ella a escasos milímetros, y la miró.  
  
- ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más?  
  
- ... Sí.  
  
- ¿Sabía que cuando mientes se te ponen las mejillas sonrosadas?  
  
- ¡Yoh!  
  
- Dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie.  
  
No, Anna no podía. Simplemente no le saldrían las palabras adecuadas. Así que agarró a Yoh del brazo y lo colocó frente a un espejo. Después señalo el reflejo de su prometido y, desviando la mirada por temor a encontrarse con los ojos de Yoh, alcanzó a decir:  
  
- Él es lo que realmente me importa.  
  
Yoh se sonrojó y se quedó perplejo.  
  
- ¿Estás segura?  
  
Anna lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.  
  
- ¿Quieres apostar?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
^^ Saludos, queridos lectores!!  
  
Bushi & Yuri: Hola!!! ^^  
  
Bueno, tal vez no le encuentren sentido a este fic y les parezca estúpido pero es que un día me encontraba dibujando y dibuje casi sin querer a Anna vestida con la ropa de entrenar de Yoh apoyada en una pares y a un Yoh cansado a su lado y se me ocurrió escribir esto (lo que puede llegar a salir de un dibujo xD) Bueno, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado ^^  
  
Este fic va dedicado a: Anna Cobain (& Kurt) porque estuvo en el hospital ^^ Esperamos que te encuentres mejor!! 


End file.
